


Better Off This Way

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breakup, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, Sad with a Happy Ending, Teen Pregnancy, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt gets pregnant and Blaine has some news for him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 5





	Better Off This Way

Nineteen year old Kurt Hummel was finding his way in the city that never sleeps. He moved out here and found the perfect apartment to share with Rachel. The two best friends were set on attending NYADA and becoming stars on Broadway.

He has been working to get in for the second semester, at least, but for now was an intern at Vogue.com, working under Isabelle Wright. He loved every second of it and felt like fashion was his second calling but he had his heart set on NYADA.

Both Kurt and Rachel were living out their dreams being in New York. However, Kurt has been getting sick everyday for the last week and a half or so. Every morning Rachel would wake up to the sounds of her best friend retching in their shared bathroom. As much as she hated the smell of vomit lingering in the bathroom, she also hated that her best friend was so sick and it broke her heart.

Kurt wasn’t having the best time either, aside from being sick, he hasn’t heard from Blaine in a couple of weeks other than an occasional ‘Hi’, ‘Bye’, and ‘I love you’. He misses his boyfriend, their Skype dates, or just hearing his voice over the phone. Even though they’re both hundreds of miles away from each other, Kurt has never felt more alone in their relationship.

After throwing up for what felt like the thousandth time in ten days, Kurt moved himself so he was leaning against the tub in their small bathroom.

“Kurt?” Rachel knocks and stands on the other side of the door, still dressed in her pjs. “Kurt, honey, are you okay?”

He hums lightly so she slowly turns the knob and opens the door. She gasps when she sees him leaning against the tub, weak and pale.

“Oh sweetheart, okay,” She swallows and gets him some water to drink. “I’m taking you to the hospital. No ifs, ands, or buts! We have to find out if something is seriously wrong with you, Kurt.”

Without arguing, he nods and tosses his dixie cup in the trash then allows Rachel to help him up. The two got dressed and Rachel held onto Kurt as they walked out of their building and hailed down a taxi. He seemed better now but she didn’t want to risk anything.

When they arrived at the ER entrance, she spoke with the lady at the desk who gave Kurt a bracelet with his information, then they sat in the waiting room.

“Rach-” Kurt began to yawn and she smiled at him. “I’m gonna be okay right?” He asks.

She frowns at his choice of words but nods, “You’re gonna be just fine. We just need to know what’s wrong. Probably the flu or some other virus that’s curable.”  
“Yeah.” He scoffs and leans back against the wall, his hand holding tightly onto Rachel’s as they waited.

She knew he was nervous and never loosened her grip on his hand. He needed her right now and she was going to be there for him. Although, knowing she should probably call Blaine to tell him about Kurt, she holds back unsure of where he and Kurt stood at this point in their relationship.

An hour goes by and Kurt’s name is finally called. He was taken through the double doors, with Rachel on his tail, and was brought into a room to be weighed and questioned about why he’s here. Once that was taken care of, a nurse directed them both to a room and closed the curtain giving them privacy.

“You don’t have to stay, you know. You have class this morning.” Kurt says causing Rachel to look up from her phone. “I’ll be fine by myself.”

“I’m not leaving you, Kurt. I care about you and want to know what’s going on.” She softly smiles and puts her phone down to grab his hand, “You’re my best friend, Kurt. I’m always going to be here for you, through thick and thin. Plus, I don’t want to outwit Cassie again.”

He smiles and lightly shakes his head, “You’re something else Rachel Berry.”

They both laughed at his comment and quieted down as a doctor came in.

“Hello, Mr. Hummel is it?”

“Uh, Kurt, please.”

“Kurt.” The female doctor smiles looking up from his chart. “I’m Doctor Rosalie, nice to meet you.” Her smile widens as she nods towards the two young adults. “So, I see here that you came in because you’ve been experiencing a lot of nausea, fatigue, and stomach cramps. Correct?”

“Yeah.” He exhales and pushes himself to sit up. “It’s been happening for about a week and a half or so and this morning was really bad. It scared my roommate so she brought me here to find out what’s wrong.”

“Well she did the right thing, Kurt.” She winks at Rachel who sends a smile to Kurt. “Now, if you don’t mind I just want to feel around on your stomach to know where the pain is then we’ll run some tests just to be sure, okay?”

“Do whatever you need to.” He says.

“Okay. Don’t worry Kurt you’re in good hands.” She says and puts on a pair of gloves. She carefully lifts up Kurt’s shirt revealing his flat stomach. She presses her hands gently to his skin, asking him questions about what kind of pain he felt and where it was mostly. She couldn’t seem to detect much since he wasn’t cramping then but she did have her suspicions.

After feeling around Kurt’s stomach, she took off her gloves and told them she’s going to order a blood and urine test to see what they’re dealing with. She left once again and a nurse came in to take his blood. Kurt wasn’t too fond of needles so thankfully, Rachel held his hand the whole time. He then peed in the cup and handed it back to the nurse who took it all to be tested.

Now, it was almost 11:30am which meant they’ve been here for four hours. Kurt was now laying in the bed in a fetal position because his cramps had come back. He tried to be strong but they hurt and he let out a whine here and there but Rachel told him if he needed to just let it out, then let it out.

By the time Doctor Rosalie returned, she saw that Kurt was in pain and offered him some ice chips but he refused, wanting to know the results from his tests. So the doctor stood at the foot of his bed, staring at the pair in front of her.

“Well Kurt, just about everything came back negative which is good. However, there is one test that came back positive and that was a pregnancy test.”

Both their faces fell, clearly surprised and Kurt was as white as a ghost.

“A-A pr-pregnancy test? I-I’m pregnant?”

“From this, yes. I want to do an ultrasound just to be sure. But all your symptoms are the result of being in your first trimester of pregnancy. The constant sickness, fatigue, cramps,” She goes on explaining while Kurt just sat there, shocked. What was he going to tell Blaine? The last person he had sex with was with him in August before he left. Oh god, this can’t be happening.

“...Kurt...Kurt…” He blinks away his tears and looks up at Rachel who was now sitting on the edge of his bed, in front of him. “Hey, you okay?”

He shakes his head and sobs. She pulls him into her arms and rubs her hand around his back trying to keep her friend calm.

“B-Blaine! W-What a-am I g-gonna tell him?” He chokes and Rachel’s heart breaks even more knowing they’ve hit a rough spot in their relationship.

“Shh, we’ll figure that out later. Right now, let’s just see if you’re really pregnant then we’ll go from there, okay?”

“Okay.” He whimpers and she hands him some tissues to clean his face up. “You’re such a great friend. I-I don’t kn-know what I would d-do without you.”

“Aw Kurt,” She grabs his hand and holds it. “I’m always here for you.”

He nods and they see the doctor return with an ultrasound machine. She had Kurt lift his shirt once more and squeezed some gel onto his bare skin. He flinched from the cold feeling but kept his eyes on the screen. He kept hold of Rachel’s hand the whole time, needing her support. As Doctor Rosalie brought the wand to his stomach, she moved it around a bit then stopped once the image appeared on the screen.

“There it is. Look.” She points to it, showing Kurt and Rachel the tiny baby figure on the screen.

Tears stung in his eyes while looking at the baby he and Blaine made together. It was so surreal, yet so magical that a baby was made out of the sweet love they once shared.

“There’s the head and body, it’s still developing which is good and it looks to be a good size which is great.” Doctor Rosalie goes on talking about the baby but Kurt couldn’t hear over the sound of his own heart beating rapidly in his chest. She then smiles at him, almost waiting for an answer.

“W-What?” He asks, confused.

“I asked if you would like to hear the heartbeat?”

“Oh.” He swallows and slowly nods, “Yes.”

“Okay then,” She moves the wand again showing him the heart beating on the screen then presses a button allowing the sound to echo around the three of them.

As Kurt heard the sound of his own baby’s heart beating, he just fell in love with his little life inside of him. He looked at Rachel who was grinning from ear to ear and seemed to be just as happy as he was.

“That’s your baby, Kurt.” She says.

He looks back at the screen at the baby that was inside him. “My baby.” He whispers then wipes his tears.

After a few minutes, Doctor Rosalie printed a few sonograms for Kurt, confirming he was just about three and a half months pregnant. She ordered his discharge forms which he signed then they were on their way back home.

Rachel gave Kurt some space when they got to the apartment and worked to fix them some lunch.

Kurt couldn’t believe he was pregnant at nineteen, away from his family, not even in school, he doesn’t even have a job. He sat on his bed and held the sonogram in between his fingers just staring at it.

“There’s a baby inside me” He thought and rubbed his hand over his still flat stomach.

He knew he wanted to keep the baby but was he really ready for a baby at just nineteen years old. Sure he wasn’t opposed to having kids but not now. His life was just starting out and now he’s pregnant with Blaine’s baby and, oh Blaine. What was he going to tell him?

Blaine was just a kid himself, he can’t have a baby now. He’s only eighteen and a senior in high school! He has plans on his own. Of course, plans that Kurt supported but still.

Kurt sniffles while staring at the picture as all these thoughts raced through his head. A tear fell onto the plastic piece of paper in his hands as he started to cry more, and more, until he couldn’t stop.

He cried for about a week straight and Rachel was there for her best friend as much as she could be. He knew he couldn’t tell Blaine just yet but was so lost and didn’t know what to do.

**\---**

A few weeks went by and Kurt was reaching his fifth month of pregnancy. He now has a small bump forming in between his hips and still has yet to tell Blaine. They haven't spoken much, due to them both being busy. Blaine with school and Kurt with work and Vogue, but he just doesn’t think he’s ready to tell Blaine yet.

He broke the news to his family over Thanksgiving and they took it better than he thought. Of course it was a shock to them but they knew Kurt was scared and needed their support so they weren’t gonna hold back and offered him all the help they could for him and the baby.

Now it was the middle of December and Kurt was on his way to another baby appointment. Rachel couldn’t make it because she was rehearsing for the Winter Showcase but he didn’t mind going by himself. Thankfully, Doctor Rosalie referred him to her colleague, Doctor Nina, who was a great OB/GYN and knew she would take great care of Kurt during his pregnancy.

Kurt decided to walk to his appointment since he loved looking at all the Christmas decorations that were put up around the city. He walked with his gloved hands in his pockets and a scarf around his neck to protect him from the cold. Thankfully his jacket was big enough to disguise his small baby bump but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to hide it forever.  
When he gets to the doctor’s office, he takes the elevator up to the sixth floor and signs himself in for his appointment then goes to sit in the waiting room. He flipped through a magazine while waiting for his name to be called.

While going through the magazines, the door opens and a couple walks in together, looking happier than ever. They were both holding hands and just seemed so in love. Kurt couldn’t help but notice how big her belly was and how he wasn’t going to look like her in a matter of months. He glances down at his tiny belly then back up at the couple as they sit and the husband rubbed his hand on her bump, while smiling at his wife.

Kurt wanted that.

He wants to share this time with Blaine. It is his baby after all that he’s pregnant with and Blaine does deserve to know but what if he doesn’t want this baby?

Lost in his own thoughts, Kurt completely disregarded that his name was being called. The nurse walked over to him and he apologized then quickly got up to follow her to the back.

She took his weight, blood pressure, then left him to wait for Doctor Nina.

Thankfully, she didn’t take long and was in his room asking him how everything was going, what he’s been up to, how he’s been feeling, the usual. Kurt was eager to get to the ultrasound so he could see his baby again so his doctor wasted no time in getting it set up for him.

He lifted his shirt and she smiled at the small curve that was forming.

“I see baby’s been growing in there.” She says and he smiles. “That’s good.” She squeezes the gel onto his belly and gets on with the ultrasound.

“Okay.” She sighs and moves the wand around his small bump. She stops once she gets to the baby and shows Kurt how much his baby has grown in the last two weeks and how big they were. Kurt was amazed every time he saw his baby on the screen.

“So, if we can see today, would you like to know the gender?” She asks and Kurt’s eyes grow wide.

“What? You mean I can find out if I’m having a boy or girl today?”

“If you’d like, yes. But the baby has to be in a good position for me to see.” She says and waits for Kurt’s approval.

“Um, sure, okay!”

“Alright.” She smiles and moves the wand around his bump, putting it in a weird position but her smile grew when she got a glimpse in between the baby’s legs. “Well Kurt, looks like you are having a baby girl! Congratulations!”

“A girl?” He looks up at her as tears threaten to spill.

“Yep, see here in between her legs.” She points to the screen and Kurt definitely doesn’t see a penis.

“A girl.” He sighs and lays back against the bed, so happy and sad at the same time. “I’m having a girl.” He really wished Blaine was there to share the moment with him but he wasn’t. It was hard for Kurt, he wanted to be happy but he also wanted his boyfriend here to be happy with him.

His doctor printed out more sonograms for him then he left to go back to the apartment. He didn’t have to be at work or Vogue today so he could take advantage of the empty apartment and made himself some soup, then tried to take a nap.

He set his bowl of vegetable soup on the coffee table in front of the tv and pulled a blanket over his body. He sighs heavily, resting his head on the arm of the couch and closing his eyes hoping to be able to get some sleep before Rachel comes home. He’s been keeping himself up at night just thinking about everything and it hasn’t been easy for him either since he knows stress is not good for his baby. The last thing he wanted was for his baby to be hurt because of him.

So, while laying on the couch almost asleep, Kurt’s woken up by a knock at the door. He hoped that if he stayed quiet they’d go away and Rachel has a key so whoever it was didn’t need to be there. But, even with being quiet, the person knocked again so Kurt got up with the blanket wrapped around his body and opened the door.

When he saw who was standing there, he almost fell over.

“Hi babe!” Blaine smiles and engulfs his lover in a hug then plants a long awaited kiss onto his lips. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too!” Kurt kept his arms around Blaine, not sure what to do or even think. “I-What are you doing here?!”

“I wanted to surprise you. So, Surprise!” He squeezes Kurt some more before letting him go to look at his boyfriend that he hasn’t seen in months.

“I sure am surprised.” Kurt says while smiling to hide his nerves. “Come in, please.” He moves and welcomes Blaine into the apartment.

Blaine looked around, amazed that it was somewhat bigger than he imagined or than what he saw on camera. He was excited to see Kurt and was hoping the two could reconnect since they’ve been apart for so long.

“So,” Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and brings him over to the small living room area to their right. “What have you been up to? I know we’ve been really busy with our schedules and I’m sorry for that but I just wanted to see you.”

Before Kurt could say anything else, Blaine gave him another kiss which took Kurt by surprise.

“I’ve just been working at the diner and Vogue.com. Nothing much.” Kurt says and folds his arms around his chest hoping to hide the small bump hiding underneath his shirt. “I really missed you Blaine.” He adds while holding his hand and staring into his hazel eyes.

The two get to talking about what they’ve been up to otherwise, Kurt wanting to tell Blaine about the pregnancy since they’re alone but can’t seem to find the one thing Blaine has always taught him to have, courage.

They talk for a while and Rachel eventually comes home from her classes, surprised to see Blaine. She welcomed him with a hug and simple greeting before sitting down with the two in the living room.

“I, uh, I actually came here because I was wondering if I can take Kurt out to dinner?” Blaine says.

“You came all the way here just to take me out on a date?” Kurt asks, looking at Rachel who shrugs her shoulders.

“Well, yeah. I missed you Kurt and want to take you out. Why? I can’t?”

“No, no it’s not that it’s just…” Rachel nods at him, basically telling him to tell Blaine over dinner so he gives in. “Dinner sounds good. I know just the place for us too.”

“Great!” Blaine rises to his feet while Kurt takes it a bit slow at getting up and Rachel gets up as well walking over to Kurt. Blaine walks over to use their bathroom while Rachel and Kurt are left alone.

“Are you gonna tell him?” She asks in a soft whisper.

“I’m gonna have to right? I mean I can’t hide it forever.”

“Yeah. Just tell him and then see what happens. But, does he seem weird to you or is it just me?” She asks again.

“I was wondering if you noticed.” Kurt says looking back towards the bathroom in case if Blaine was coming. “Do you think he knows?”

“No, how could he?”

They both shared a look knowing exactly who would tell him.

“Finn.” They say at the same time but Rachel shakes her head, “He wouldn’t do that. He knows how much it means to you and I yelled at him about it a few times already so don’t worry.”

“Okay. Well, I guess I better go get ready for my date.” Kurt says and walks over to his “bedroom” to pick out an outfit.

When he was ready and comfortable in his clothes, he went out to see Blaine. The two left the apartment and walked hand in hand to the restaurant that was a couple blocks down the street.

Kurt was nervous the entire time they were out for dinner but he also noticed Blaine was acting weird too. He wasn’t sure if it was because they were seeing each other in person for the first time in months or that he was hiding something. Kurt felt like Blaine was definitely keeping something from him, but who was he to judge? He’s five months pregnant with his boyfriend’s baby and Blaine has no clue about it.

After their rather awkward dinner date, the two decided to walk through the park instead of going right back to the apartment. While walking around, Kurt could hear Rachel telling him to tell Blaine about the baby so he took a deep breath and slowed his pace.

“Blaine,” He begins and turns to face his boyfriend. His lips part to speak but instead he brings him to a bench for them to sit. “I, um, I’m actually glad you came to visit me because there’s something I need to tell you.” Kurt closes his eyes and takes another deep breath ready to tell him but Blaine speaks up first.

“I haven’t been honest with you, Kurt.” He says, causing Kurt’s brows to scrunch forward.

“W-What do you mean?”

Blaine turns his head and sighs as tears sting in his eyes, “I’m sorry, Kurt.”

“About what?! What did you do?!”

“I was with someone.” He says and Kurt froze as the words left Blaine’s lips. “I was lonely and I missed you and you weren’t there and I immediately regretted it when it happened. I’m sorry Kurt.” He reaches for him but Kurt scoots away from Blaine.

“Kurt, please I-”

Kurt now crying was on the verge of having a panic attack. His hand goes to his small baby bump which Blaine’s confused about.

“I’m pregnant.” He mumbles and gets up from the bench, leaving Blaine. He doesn’t look back and speed walks to the apartment, hearing Blaine chase after him.

Kurt makes it back to the apartment and when he sees Rachel, he breaks down in her arms. He’s so confused, lost, and scared.

“What happened, Kurt?” She asks, trying to comfort her friend. “Shh, shh, hey, it’s gonna be okay. Tell me what happened?”

“He…” Kurt chokes back as more tears cascaded down his cheeks. “I-I told him and he-he cheated...H-He cheated on me!”

Rachel was speechless. She was furious with Blaine and wanted to hurt him in whatever she could for breaking her best friend’s heart.

She just consoled Kurt in her bed, trying to get him to stop crying.

“Kurt!” They both heard Blaine scream from the hall outside. “Kurt, please!” He opens the door, looking for his boyfriend.

“Stay here.” She whispers to Kurt and gets up from her bed, going out to see Blaine.

“Oh Rachel! Thank god! Where’s Kurt?! Is he here?!”

She doesn’t say anything and just slaps him in the face.

“You should be ashamed of yourself Blaine Anderson! How dare you come here and break his heart like that!” She spat shoving her finger in his face.

“Rachel, I-”

“No! I’m talking!” Blaine closes his mouth and lets her speak. “You go in there and fix this or else I’m going to make your life a living hell!”

He slowly nods and goes into Rachel’s room, finding Kurt distraught on her bed.

“Kurt.” He swallows and slowly walks over to him. He carefully sat on the bed behind Kurt and rested his hand on his back feeling his body tremble as he cried. “Kurt, I’m sorry, okay? I-I didn’t know what I was doing and I hate myself for it. I still love you.”

“It doesn’t matter, Blaine! You cheated and you can’t take it back!”

“I know! I-” His eyes drop to the bump Kurt has and he was shocked to see how little yet how big it was. “How far along are you, Kurt?”

He doesn’t answer and breathes heavily knowing Blaine’s going to be just as furious.

“Kurt, tell me, please.”

“I-I’m almost f-five months.”

“Five months!? You’ve known for five months and you hid it from me this whole time?!” Blaine flew to his feet and Kurt came up as well.

“I found out in October so I didn’t know for five months! I was scared okay?!”

“Scared?! Kurt you’re pregnant with my child I think I deserved to know about it! So all those texts and phone calls you just never thought to mention you were pregnant!”

“I was scared, Blaine! I was scared and confused and needed you but you were off sleeping with someone else!”

“And I said I was sorry for that, Kurt! You have to believe me!”

“I want to believe you Blaine but I’m pregnant! My hormones are wild and I can’t be under all this stress! It’s been so hard for me!” Kurt sobs harder and it breaks Blaine’s heart seeing him so upset and torn because of what’s happening between them.

“Kurt,” He sadly sighs and moves closer to where he stood away from Rachel’s bed. He goes to touch him but retracts his hand back instead. “I’m sorry and I know I can’t take back what I did but I want to be here for you and for our baby. I’m sorry for yelling at you, please just let me make it up to you and our baby.”

Kurt’s quiet, keeping his back to Blaine with his hand resting on his small bump.

“Girl.” He mutters.

“What?”

He turns around so that they’re face to face, “It’s a girl, Blaine. I’m having a baby girl.”

Blaine doesn’t say anything and cries at the thought of them having a baby girl together.

“Oh Kurt.” He sniffles staring down at the bump underneath the fabric of Kurt’s shirt. “I’m so sorry. Can we just please talk about this?” He holds onto Kurt, hoping he could reason with him.

Kurt bites his lips trying to think but shakes his head, “No.” He exhales and moves away from Blaine’s arm. “I’m sorry Blaine but I’m too tired to argue or even talk to you. Please just leave and don’t call me for a while. I need time to think, I’m sorry but I can’t do this, Blaine.” More tears stream down both their cheeks as Blaine’s coming to realization that they’re breaking up. “I just want to be alone and hope you can respect my wishes.”

Blaine just nods at Kurt’s words without argument.

“I’ll go, Kurt.” He closes his eyes feeling more tears pool in his eyes. “I will always love you and our daughter. I’ll love you forever.”

He doesn’t kiss or even hug Kurt and just gets his bag to leave.

Once he was out of their apartment, Rachel goes back into her room and wraps her arms around Kurt, knowing he needed her more than anything right now.

She brings him back to her bed and they lay down together with Kurt still crying in her arms.

“Kurt, I promise you I’m gonna help you with this pregnancy, okay? I know you’re scared but I’m gonna do whatever I can to be there for you and for my future niece, no matter what.”

He continues to cry as it sets in that he and Blaine are no longer together and that he was going to have a baby without him.

“Thank you.” He sniffles and lifts his head from her chest. “For everything.”

“Always, Kurt.”

He then asks if they can go get ice cream, she laughs and says yes then helps her friend up as the two venture out into the city together.

**\---**

It’s been four months since that awful night between Kurt and Blaine. Neither of them have spoken to each other since then and Kurt was almost at his due date now.

He does miss Blaine and wishes he were here with him so they can welcome their baby together but he just can’t find it in him to forgive him for what he did.

He gave up trying to go to NYADA and is going to settle for Parsons in a year since he’s been offered a paid internship at Vogue. He and Rachel have been preparing for the birth of his baby. His dad, Finn, and Carole came up for the weekend to see them and help out as much as they can with preparing and such. His dad and Finna worked to create a small baby nursery/nook in Kurt’s room by sectioning it off so that at least she’ll have something.

Sitting on the couch with his huge eight and a half month bump extended in his lap, he drank his tea while the five of them all talked.

“-Man, if I were here I’d give that kid a piece of my mind. Makes me so mad that he did that to you, Kurt.” Burt says while drinking his decaf coffee, along with his wife.

“Dad, the last thing I need is for Blaine to be dead while I’m pregnant with his child. I mean at least he’s still out there. You know, maybe we would’ve worked in another life but I don’t need that now and just want to focus on my daughter.”

“So exciting.” Carole squeals and pats Kurt’s arm. “Have you picked out a name for her yet?”

“No.” He sighs and sets his tea down. “I can’t make up my mind. I think once I see her then I’ll know.”

“You know you can name her after her fabulous auntie.” Rachel mumbles and sips her tea, hiding her smile.

“I can, but I don’t know yet. I need to see her to know.”

“Well there’s no rush. She’s still in there safe and sound.” Carole adds and places her hand on his bump feeling her kick. “Ooh, she’s active today.”

“Yeah, she’s been kicking like this all week. It’s kinda uncomfortable.” He says and smiles down at his swollen belly. “But I like it because then I know she’s listening to me at times.”

“Isn’t it just so amazing knowing your baby can hear you while they’re growing inside of you?” She asks.

“Yeah, it is amazing.”

Pretty soon they all had their hands on Kurt’s belly feeling the little girl put on a show for her grandparents, aunt, and uncle. They’re all so excited to meet her and see what she looks like just as much as Kurt is. He just wishes it were soon because he’s completely done with being pregnant.

Later on, Kurt and Rachel bid farewell to Kurt’s dad, Carole, and Finn because they had a flight to catch back to Ohio. It was just Kurt, Rachel, and the baby inside Kurt’s belly.

The following week, while the two were home, Kurt started to get contractions so they called Doctor Nina right away to see what they should do and she told them to wait until his contractions get closer together or if his water breaks.

So, the two just stuck around the apartment while Kurt’s contractions slowly got more intense and closer together. By six that afternoon, his contractions were about six minutes apart so they left for the hospital, making sure to get his and the baby’s bag before heading out the door.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Kurt’s water breaks in the middle of the hall making him frantic. Luckily, a kind nurse told him not to worry about it while she brought them to a room. Rachel followed closely behind with the bags and was anxious herself about meeting the baby.

Kurt had changed into a gown, had two monitors wrapped around his belly, and was given an IV before he could be left alone.

His contractions were killer and all he wanted was Blaine to be there but he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Rachel filled out all the paperwork she could with Kurt’s help in between contractions then stepped out into the hall to make a very important phone call before going back in to help Kurt.

As the hours went on and Kurt’s labor progressed, he was severely uncomfortable but rather relieved he was close to pushing. He squeezed and held onto Rachel through each contraction like he wouldn’t live to see another day. As soon as it came, Rachel was breathing with him, coaching him through it. She didn’t know she had it in her to be a birthing coach but she made a promise to Kurt and wasn’t about to flake out on him, not now.

Around two in the morning, Kurt was dilated enough to push so the nurses and his doctor got the room ready. Rachel was standing next to his bed as they placed his legs in stirrups and gave him the okay to start.

He pushed for about an hour and didn’t make much progress. He knew who needed to be there but he wasn’t.

“Rachel, I can’t do this.” He exhales after another long push. “I can’t. I need Blaine. I want him here. I can’t push.”

“You have to push Kurt, your baby needs you to get her out.” She presses a cold rag to his forehead and keeps hold of his hand. “I know you want Blaine here but you need to push.”

He groans as another contraction comes and he pushes right into it.

“You’re doing great Kurt! She’s crowning! Keep pushing just like that!” Doctor Nina says while sitting at the bottom of Kurt’s bed.

“It burns! I can’t!”

“Yes you can! Let’s get her out, Kurt!” She urges.

“No!” He screams and lets go of his breath. “I need Blaine here with me. He deserves to be here.” He closes his eyes and resists the urge to push. It hurt and burned a lot but he couldn’t do it.

“Kurt, you need to push sweetie. I know it hurts but we need to get her out, okay?”

“No.” He shakes his head and groans from the intense pain.

“Kurt!” He stops moving as he hears a voice he’s only heard in his dreams over these last couple of months. “Kurt! I’m here sweetheart! I’m here.”

He opens his eyes and there he was, Blaine, standing next to him where Rachel was. She moved to the other side smiling down at Kurt.

Blaine took Kurt’s hand and gave it a kiss, “I’m here sweetheart. I wouldn’t miss this for the world. I love you so much.”

Kurt was in disbelief that Blaine was here but couldn’t enjoy the moment feeling the pain vibrate inside him.

“You need to push this time Kurt. C’mon I know you can do it.” Doctor Nina nods at him with a smile behind her mask.

His eyes look up towards Blaine who’s smiling as well and nods, “You can do this baby. I’m right here.” He presses a kiss to Kurt’s lips, giving him a burst of energy. Kurt kisses him back then takes a deep breath ready to meet their baby girl.

He squeezes their hands and pushes down.

“Good! Keep going, Kurt! Head it almost out!”

He lets it out and goes again, continuing the pattern until her head is fully out.

“She’s beautiful, sweetheart. You’re doing amazing.” Blaine says while rubbing Kurt’s arm. “She’s almost here, Kurt.”

“Nice deep breaths, Kurt. Don’t push, let her shoulders turn on their own so take deep breaths.”

He listens and inhales and exhales slowly, scrunching his face from the contraction.

“Don’t push baby. Just breathe.” Blaine helps Kurt breathe through the few contractions he has and looks down as his daughter is slowly being born.

“Good job, hun. Okay, a few more pushes and she should be out.” She says as Kurt continues to breathe getting ready to push. “Big breath in and push down, Kurt.”

Kurt pushes and Blaine’s in his ear coaching him through the last moments of their daughter’s birth. He keeps his eyes down towards Kurt’s entrance letting him know when to push and breathe as she’s coming out.

When Kurt gives another big push, the baby comes out into the doctor’s hands and is brought to his chest right away. The room around him erupts in cheers and chants while Blaine buries his face in Kurt’s neck, crying over the birth of his daughter with Kurt.

Both parents and aunt are happy and emotional over the birth of this sweet girl.

Kurt couldn’t form words as he stared down at his baby girl lying on his chest. She’s real. She’s actually a part of him and Blaine. And Blaine, oh he couldn’t believe he made it to the birth. Kurt was sure he couldn’t go on without him by his side.

“Would you like to cut the cord?” Doctor Nina asks Blaine.

He looks at Kurt and gets a nod of approval so he takes the scissors and disconnects their daughter from Kurt. She’s then carried away by a nurse while Blaine stares down at Kurt, madly in love and beaming with joy that he’s here.

“I can’t believe you came.”

“I told you, I wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

“But how did you-”

“Shh.” Blaine says and puts his fingers to Kurt’s lips. “Let’s just enjoy this moment with our daughter.”  
Kurt nods and looks across the room as their daughter is being weighed and measured. He smiles hearing her still crying and just cries, so happy she’s here.

He looks over at Rachel who was dabbing her face with a tissue and smiling down at Kurt.

“You did such a great job, Kurt. She’s beautiful.” She says and gives him a hug and kiss then steps out of the room before he could say anything to her.

Kurt was given back his baby to bond with as he delivered the afterbirth then was cleaned up and left to rest.

Later on, when all the commotion ended, Kurt was laying in bed staring out the window. A soft knock is heard at the door so he turns his head and sees Blaine peek his head in.

“Did I wake you?” He asks.

“No, it’s okay. Come in.”

Blaine gladly walks over to Kurt’s bed and sits on the thin mattress in between the crook of his legs.

“I’m glad you were able to see her being born but how did you know?” Kurt asks.

Blaine looks down at his hand as he plays with the sheet and sighs as he looks back up at Kurt.

“You know you have an amazing best friend right?” He asks.

Kurt’s confused as to why Blaine was talking about Rachel. But Blaine kept talking.

“She’s been keeping me updated with everything since the night I left. She’s sent me sonograms, letters about how you and the baby were doing. She only did it out of the kindness of her heart because she told me how tough it’s been on you and I hate myself for it but I’m so happy she saw the good in me. Please don’t be mad.”

Kurt shakes his head as his eyes well with tears.

“Kurt I am so sorry for everything I did and you don’t have to forgive me but please let me be in my little girl’s life. And I”

Kurt stops him with a kiss and lets all his stress and worries melt away being with Blaine. He pulls away and the two are smiling at each other.

“I’m glad you made it, Blaine. Really.”

“Me too.” He says.

Just then, the door to Kurt’s room is opened and a nurse brings in their baby girl. Both their faces light up as the nurse rolls her over. She gently picks up their daughter and lays her in Kurt’s arms.

He just stared down at his perfect little girl and cried.

“Hi pumpkin,” He says breathlessly as she opens her eyes. “Hi, I’m your mommy and this is your daddy.” Her big blue orbs looked up at Kurt as he spoke, “You recognize my voice don’t you sweetheart.” He presses a kiss to her forehead and she coos in his arms. “She looks just like you, Blaine. C’mere meet your daughter.”

Kurt moves over as best as he could and lets Blaine sit beside him. Both never taking their eyes off their daughter.

“Wow, she’s so beautiful.” Blaine says, just adoring his sweet girl. “I hope she’ll let her beautiful mommy marry me.”

“What?” Kurt asks, unsure of whether he heard him right or not.

“Marry me. I want you to marry me, Kurt.” He pulls out the black velvet box and opens it to show Kurt the ring he picked out. “I love you and I want you to be mine, forever.”

“I-I-Yes! I’ll marry you!”

Blaine’s smile stretches across his face as he takes out the ring and slides it onto Kurt’s finger.

“I love you so much.” He says before kissing Kurt.

“I love you too.”

**-One Year Later-**

Kurt and Blaine are enjoying life together, engaged, with their daughter who’s almost a year old. They both live in their own apartment and are balancing life together with school, jobs, and their daughter.

After yet another long day of classes and work, the two were finally home together and sat on the couch cuddling their daughter, a routine they’ve grown to look forward to each and every night.

They didn’t think they would be engaged with a kid together before twenty one but here they are. Both so in love with each other, raising their daughter, while still trying to make it in the world.


End file.
